1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a reflective LCD containing a liquid crystal mixture of cholesteric and nematic liquid crystals and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
LCDs include a dynamic scattering mode (DSM) LCDs and LCDs relying on phase shift effects the latter LCDs have a liquid crystal layer which includes a polymer layer formed of a mixture of cholesteric and nematic liquid crystals (hereinafter, referred to as cholesteric-nematic liquid crystal mixture), without polarizers plates purposes. Use of the DSM LCD is extremely limited due to its low response speed and large thickness relative to other LCDS. On the other hand, an LCD using a cholesteric-nematic liquid crystal mixture can use simple matrix driving and exhibits a high response speed due to reaction between a polymer layer and the LCDs.
However, the LCDs using the cholesteric-nematic liquid crystal mixture, which have been developed so far, can display only a single color. That is, display of two or more colors is beyond their ability.